Destruction of the Edinburgh Trader
The Destruction of the ''Edinburgh Trader'' was a battle between the Edinburgh Trader and the Kraken, that resulted in Will Turner's escape, and the destruction of the ship. This was also the first battle of Dead Man's Chest. Prelude Escape with a Key '' following the Edinburgh Trader.]] Will Turner, who had leeway to leave the Flying Dutchman, silently escaped the ship one night after his capture with the Key to the Dead Man's Chest in his possession. When Davy Jones found out it was missing, he quickly realized that Jack Sparrow was trying to recover the Dead Man's Chest, and gave chase to Turner. summoning the Kraken.]] The crew of the Edinburgh Trader found Will at sea and took him on board. As the Dutchman came up on the trader, Jones had Bootstrap Bill Turner (Will's father) taken up on deck, so as to punish him for aiding in Will's escape. However, instead of giving Will the mercy of killing him in Ship to Ship combat, Jones used the Kraken Hammer, summoned the Kraken to destroy the Trader. The Battle The Kraken Strikes start his attack.]] The Trader suddenly came to a halt, as the Kraken hooked on to the ship. As Captain Bellamy gave orders to the crew, he was suddenly grabbed by a giant tentacle and pulled into the sea. The crew knew they were in trouble when Bellamy made a final appearance when the tentacle momentarily shot out holding the screaming captain. As the Kraken's tentacles slowly moved up the hull of the ship, William climbed up the rigging and onto the main mast. The crew members of the Edinburgh Trader meanwhile armed themselves with Cutlasses, Pistols, Axes, and spears to try to fight off the Kraken. The Kraken's tentacles were too strong for any of these smaller armaments, and many crewmen were grabbed. The Bursar of the ship, believing the dress of Elizabeth was responsible for the Kraken, tried to offer it, but he too was grabbed by a giant tentacle and met the same grisly fate as Bellamy. The Kraken then attacked the masts and destroyed the one Will is on. Then, in one final move, the Kraken split the ship in two, with two Enormous tentacles. Will was thrown clear of the ship by the motion, but the rest of the crew fell into the mouth of the Kraken. Aftermath All of the crew of the Edinburgh Trader was killed, except for Will Turner. The rest of the survivors were killed by the Crew of the Flying Dutchman. In the aftermath of this, Jones ordered Bill Turner to be sent to the brig, where he would spend the next couple months, slowly merging with the ship. Will, though, silently stowed onboard the Dutchman, and when the Dutchman went off to Isla Cruces, Will went with them, intent on finding the Dead Man's Chest, and Jack Sparrow. Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references category: Battles